


Sugar Daddy with the Emerald Eyes

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A Poem by Gwendoline Christie
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sugar Daddy with the Emerald Eyes

**Jaime gives Brienne**

**an equivalent of like an amazing dress and pair of shoes**

**He's like giving her couture**

(gifs from [elfogadunk tumblr](https://elfogadunk.tumblr.com/post/80100438136/briennes-new-armor-x))

**Author's Note:**

> I died when I saw she said this!! Not a haiku but I had to post it!!  
> Gwendoline Christie is a treasure.


End file.
